1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain novel 4a-aryl-trans-decahydroisoquinolines useful as analgesics and to processes for their manufacture.
2. Prior Art
N-methyl-4a-phenyl-cis-decahydroisoquinoline has been reported by Boekelheide and Schilling [J. Am. Chem. Soc. 72, 712 (1950)]. They named the compound "N-methyl-10-phenyldecahydroisoquinoline" and stated it has low analgesic activity.